<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hellish Night by Howard_Titania_Oberon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373176">A hellish Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howard_Titania_Oberon/pseuds/Howard_Titania_Oberon'>Howard_Titania_Oberon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fnaf 1, Gen, Horror game, Jumpscare, Old Fic, Retelling of a night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howard_Titania_Oberon/pseuds/Howard_Titania_Oberon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt starts on his second "day" as a night guard in th famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He expects a calm and boring night, but doesn't have any idea of what's really gonna happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hellish Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677299">Une nuit infernale</a> by @TheMad666.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again everyone, I haven't posted here in... a long time. I'm working on translating more of my stories so this blog will fill up with diverse fanfics eventually. For those of you who stumbled on this story by chance, and you like my style, juste know a twelve chapters Legend of Zelda story is on it's way ;)</p><p>What else to say... Well, I hope you'll like the story (Fnaf is one of my favorites horror games series) and don't hesitate to comment!</p><p>Also remember English isn't my first language (I'm french) so sorry for potential errors ^^<br/>Critics are always welcomed as long as they're constructive :)</p><p>All that is related to the Five Nights At Freddy's Franchise belong to Scott Cawthon</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  12:30 AM. The silence reigning in the dimly-lit small piece was only broken by the sound of the fan. Mike was rubbing his tired eyes, staring at the wall. He wasn't used to work at night, and he was already feeling that the time would be long until six AM. He looked around, his eyes going from the screen in front of him to the fully open lateral doors leading to twin-corridors filled with darkness. On the wall behind the monitor was a big poster representing the mascots of his working place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Not knowing what to do, the young night guard turned on the monitor, took the cameras' console command and took a look to the dining area. Said mascots were at their place, on the stage: Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and of course Freddy Fazbear the bear. They were animatronics, costumes put on endoskeletons, some type of robots. They could move and sing thanks to an AI.; the trio formed a music group, amusing the children while they were stuffing themselves with pizza. If Mike had liked them when he was younger, now he just watched them with the jaded eye of an adult. He quickly scrolled through the rest of the cameras to be sure there was no problem and then turned the screen off. One of the instructions he was given was to not let the surveillance system on constantly, as the energy was limited due to financial restrictions. This limitation also concerned the automatic doors of his office and the lights from the twin-corridors. The only electric equipment the night guard could use without limitations were the weak ceiling light and the fan, his only ally to survive the suffocatingly-hot summer nights in California.</p><p> </p><p>  01: 17 AM. Mike wiped off the sweat beading on his forehead. He was eating from a chips bag, more as a way to fool boredom than real hunger. It was only his second night on the job, but it was already annoying him out of his mind. The silence and the heat were suffocating him, And he was bored as hell. He would have gone to take a walk around the building, but he didn't have a flashlight and didn't like the idea of wandering in the dark. And that wasn't counting the risks… As he was checking all the cameras, the night guard noticed that there were now only two animatronics on the show stage: Bonnie was gone. He gulped; he had been warned that the robots could move during the night – their AI was in "free roaming" mode because their circuits would break off if they were turned off too long – but it didn't happened last night, so it was rather surprising. The shock passed, he took some time to calm down before searching the lost one on the screen. He sighed in relief when he found the mechanical rabbit in the back room, still as if he never moved. Mike found solace in the fact that the back room was on the other side the pizzeria, so there was nothing to fear. The precedent night guard had left him a message on the phone explaining that if the animatronics saw him, they'd mistake him for a costumeless endoskeleton, and try to stuff him in one. And because the costumes were filled with metallic pieces and electronics to connect it to the robots, it would be lethal. The security guard hadn't thought much of the warning at first, but now he was reconsidering it. He looked at the cams and was relieved to see that the three robots were still at the same place he last saw them. But then, the monitor's screen suddenly turned to snow accompanied by an unpleasant sizzling.</p><p> </p><p>  01: 40 AM. Mike was starting to feel anguish. Bonnie was going from pieces to pieces, giving the guard cold sweats. One time he was in the back room, one time in the dining area, one time in the west wall… Every time he moved, the cameras would bug and show only snow; it was like they were accomplices of the animatronic. The night guard was on the look-out, scrutinizing each camera and ready to leap on the automatic door's switch in case it was needed. The bunny was again at the end of the hallway. Mike hurtfully gulped and, his hand shaking, switched on the left door, closing it with the sounds of pistons. Knowing the robot was so close was filling the guard with fear, now regretting the boredom from an hour ago. When Bonnie went back to the dining area, the night guard unwillingly switched off the door's mechanism and resumed the checking of the cameras. As the images went on and on, Mike startled: Chica was staring at the camera… From the east wall! Focused on Bonnie as he had been, he didn't noticed that the chicken had left the show stage! The security guard was really shaking now, the terror choking him, and the only rational thought he had as he slapped the right door's switch was that when the sun was coming out and the daytime team would took over, he'd leave this place and <em><strong>never</strong> </em>come back.</p><p> </p><p>  02:53 AM. Mike felt like he was slipping into madness. His nerves were put to the test. For more than an hour, Bonnie and Chica were wandering the restaurant, and their movements were more frequent as the night went on. The night guard was frenetically checking every camera on his screen, trying his best not to lose sight of the animatronics. His heart was heavily beating in his chest and a cold sweat was rolling down his spine. A noise clattered to his left, just outside the office. Startled, and without as much as a thought, the guard pounced at the door's switch and went back to his console just as fast. He saw with the help of the window that it was indeed Bonnie who was just behind the door, and almost congratulated himself for his time of reaction. Heavy muffled footsteps echoed in the hallway, going away from the piece. After making sure of the robot's new position, the security guard left out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to calm down; but it was in vain as Chica was already taking over.</p><p> </p><p>  04: 10 AM. Bonnie and Chica had been in the dining area for at least twenty minutes, and Mike was done. He was still shaking, but it was more the tiredness than the fear. The animatronics had been maintaining him on edge for almost three hours now. His heart had been so restless it was hurting. He was fighting to stop his eyes from closing. However, and despite the seemingly new inactivity of the robots, he couldn't relax. This calmness sounded fake, and something seemed wrong. The night guard was massaging his stiff neck while thinking, his eyes still locked on the screen. He then realized that Bonnie and Chica, still in the dining area, both had their heads facing the camera. Furthermore, their eyes had turned completely black at the exception of a little white dot right in the center. That made him extremely uncomfortable: it was like they were looking directly at him through the cam. But suddenly, another detail froze him with anguish: The show stage was behind the two animatronics. The <em><strong>empty</strong> </em>show stage. All of a sudden, the screen turned off, followed by the fan and the ceiling light. The current had cut off. The night guard was so focused on his "game of hide-and-seek" with the robots that he had forgotten the energy was limited. As he was wondering what he was going to do, a melody started behind him: the notes of <span class="u">Toréador</span> from the opera <strong>Carmen</strong> was echoing in the room, as if out of a music box, and a faint light was flickering in rhythm. Mike just had the time to turn his head to see Freddy pounce on him with a horrifying screech.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Today, a tragedy hit the city of Modesto, California. This morning, an employee from the pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who had the task to open the building found the lifeless body of Michael Schmidt in the back room, stuffed in a Freddy costume. According to our sources, this brutal act would be the doing of the animatronics themselves. Moreover, it seems the personnel and the leaders of the franchise were aware of the mascots' dangerous comportment, as it is attested by the voice messages left to warn Mike. So, it's a new scandal that hit Freddy Fazbear Entertainment. Already five years ago, an employee from another pizzeria of the franchise – now closed – had been severely hurt at the brain by the bite of one of the animatronics; and let's not talk about the cases of lost children from ten years ago. If I may give my opinion, the chance of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to stay open after that are near zero… That was Arthur for M-News, back to the studios!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>